sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Shrunk! (Free Join Roleplay)
Pre-UBC content was posted/created by a user that has been permanently removed from our community. However, this content may not violate our current rules, and thus while the user is gone, the content is allowed to remain. Plot: Your character wakes up after only recalling a bright flash and a buzzing noise. Having only recall that they were alone last night rather vaguely they find themselves to be in a rather astonishing and yet unnerving predicament. They have been shrunk down to the size of a toy! Now they have to figure out a way to revert back to normal size while being trapped in the household lab of a giant mad scientist! (Free to join) Participants: (Please actually fill out this section this time. >_> ) *Jaredthefox92 *sonicsilva1 *VentusLight *TheMan125 Involved Characters: *Dr.Ophelia Daniel the fox (Main antagonist) *Asonja the Hedgehog (Neutral) *Gin the Wolf *Alex the Fox(neutral) Rules: #Fill out the headers. (I need to keep track of who's in this roleplay and which character, plus linking them would be good.) #Standard roleplaying etiquette applies. (No godmodding, auto-hitting, powerplaying, ect.) #Chaos powers are weaker in this roleplay due to your character being tiny. (No exceptions!) #Swearing is allowed as long as it makes sense to do so. #'This is a plot based roleplay, do not diverge from the plot. ' Act One: The Awakening. * The area was dark, all around the room was darkness and bare visibility. There was a faint smell of plastic in the air and the temperature was around room temperature if not a tad stuffy. Soon your character would wake up after barely recalling the past events. However, all they can really recall is a loud buzzing noise and a blinding,(temporarily), flash of light. A black hedgehog groaned holding his head. He sits up a little bit, his eyes half-closed. "What the hell happened...?" He muttered. His eyes were trying to adjust the atmosphere. As he would wake up her feel his head rather woozy and feel slightly week as if he overslept and his muscles and bones would feel sore. He collapsed onto his side, wincing a bit in pain as it took most of his energy to sit up. "Ow! God, now I'm REALLY concerned..Did I fall off a building or something...?" He muttered, also adding, "Perhaps I shouldn't have asked for a Cheerwine at the bar..." Then he may have noticed something odd about his surroundings, the floor he was on was made of plastic and didn't feel like tiled plastic one may find commonly in the average household either, but instead of cheap plastic. He pressed on the plastic, confused. He was finally able to stand up after a while, but still winced in pain. "Plastic...? This is odd and I'm worried." A grey wolf in a black cloak woke up, he couldn't remember anything that had happened, and when he tried to remember, it would hurt his head. "Ugh.. What happened?" He looked ahead and spotted the black hedgehog, getting up and approaching him. "Hey you! Where am I?" "I don't know, I woke up here too." He didn't make eye contact with the wolf at all, but still spoke clearly. Soon light faintly entered the room. It seemed however it wasn't natural light as there was no warmed to it and the feel of radiance didn't feel natural. Eventually the room was illuminated to the point of at least seeing the furniture. The black hedgehog looked to the right, and almost jumped. "WHOA! That's a big sofa..." Perhaps they should explore their surroundings. The hedgehog turned around, and ran in the direction. "I'm having a strange idea about this place..." The walls around the building they were also made with the same plastic material. It seems the entire room they were in was made with plastic as well. Something defiantly was amiss. "Hmm..." The hedgehog thought to himself for a little bit and took more of a look around. He was slowly getting an idea, but was afraid to say it outloud as if he would be wrong. Eventually if they were close enough to the walls they may find a discovery. The paintings adorned on the side of the walls were not hanged up by frames, but rather were simple stickers attached to the wall via an adhesive.Their images were also crudely made and appeared to be digitally made with that of a mass produced quality. "Huh...? What the heck...Is that supposed to be me?!" He tried taking the sticker off the wall but couldn't for some reason. He stopped trying and groaned. "Couldn't even get my nose right! It's not that big..." Next to him was a chair and a small dining table. From the little light coming through the room it appeared to be faintly brown colored as if made of wood. He went to it and looked at it. "What the heck...? Is that real?" He poked the desk lightly. It appeared to be real and made of genuine wood, but it was gigantic in comparison to him. "........" Sudden realization comes to him and he screams. "OH NOOO! I'VE BECOME A TINY LITTLE PIPSQUEAK!" He waved his arms around. Suddenly the ground started to shake with a faint boom heard in the distance. Then another boom was heard and felt almost in a sequence. It appears something was mobile, something big. "Gah? I better get out of here..." He hid behind something, hoping it was enough. (Sorry for my inactivity, I forgot that this was edited already. I was still waiting on it xD) A loud 'ka chunk' was heard as a gigantic doorknob was turned and soon a massive sized door opened. Asonja peeked out of his hiding area as he watched the door open. Out from it came a giant sized vulpine woman in a black dress. She closed the door behind her and the a loud booming slam was heard once she done so. She then proceeded to scan around the room. Asonja tried hiding as much as he could. "No way...is that...Doctor Ophelia?!" He accidentally mutters a bit too loud. "Hmm?" She lets out in a rather soft, yet booming voice. "GAH!" He hid behind a jar of pencils and pens, shaking it a bit. After a moment of looking around Ophelia began to move. She lift up her massive leg and then stomped down making the ground shake once more and a even louder booming noise was heard. She then proceeded to walk around freely in a stomping motion as she moved about in her lab..With each stomp it felt like it was a series of earthquakes going on as the giant sized scientist appeared to be rampaging through her very own lab. Asonja shook more and more as the earthquakes intensified, even after they were done. The jar of pencils fell down, revealing him. He didn't really know that he was completely visible. "Huh?" She said as she turned her body to see the toppled jar of pencils and the tiny Asonja. Asonja was still shaking and he turned to see Ophelia. He yelped and tried hiding under a piece of paper as it was the nearest thing. It wasn't very ideal, since his shape can still be seen. When Asonja entered he heard a small shout "Is anyone there?", a mysterious figure asked. He lifted the paper up a bit, peering out the other side. "Eh? Who is it?" "My name is Alex", The mysterious figure answered,"Who are you". "Asonja...you got shrunk too?" "I guess so", said Alex, "Is there anyone else". "No, but we have a giant evil doctor about to get us. So please, remain quiet and we can both be Tiny pipsqueaks together." "Ok ok fine" Said Alex. After a couple of minutes passed Alex asked,What is the professor's name". "Ophelia. This professor is a she. Also, might I recommend to NOT look up her dress. She hates that and will instantly kill you for it." "We have to find out how to get unshrunk and get out of here", said Alex. "I agree...if we don't get killed first." Asonja said and peeked out of the paper. "We need to find out what shrunk us first, and see if we can tamper with it." "Mabye it's in the basement or something like that.", said Alex. "I dunno. But we gotta get out of here fast." Asonja added. "Someone's been tampering with my work environment. Where are the test subjects?!?" She asked herself out loud. "This isn't good. Alex, follow me to that power-outlet!" He got out of the paper and slid down the cord to the power outlet like a zipline. "Ok.", said Alex as he followed him. He stopped himself and dropped to the floor quietly. "There's got to be clues around here. Cmon. Stay out of Ophelia's sight and keep our quest quiet." "Come out little test subjects, I bet you're hungry. I have all the food you couuld ever need for little beings such as yourself." Ophelia said as she stomped around in the room and examined everything. Asonja stopped where he was. "Food? What food? I'm starving, actually..." He ran in the opposite direction toward Ophelia. "There you are!" Ophelia said as she smiled. "Foooood!" Asonja waved his tiny arms. "I heard you got fooooood!" Alex screamed as loud as he can ,"Asonja stop it's a trick.". "I Don't care it's Foooooood and I haven't eaten anything all day." Asonja said back to Alex and looked up at Ophelia. "Foood!" "Indeed I do, little one." Ophelia said as she stomped over towards Asonja. "Yes, please! I need some food badly like right now." Asonja stated, holding up his arms so Ophelia can pick him up. "Forget about him I got to find a place to hide", said Alex "Oh I can tell, call it a mother's instinct." She said as she reached down and picked him up. "Heheh...now that I'm thinking about it...I kinda like being this small. Not like, Atom-sized small." Asonja says. "I kinda feel....cute and cuddly." "Heh heh, indeed you do." She replies. "You mean that?" His head tilted, smiling a bit. As they were talking Alex was looking for a place to hide when he saw the place he met Asonja, he said,"I can stay there for a while", then he ran to it as fast as he could. As Alex was running his stomach growled he said, "I could have a snack,", then he ran back and screamed to Ophelia, "Get me too.". Category:Stories Category:Roleplays Category:Archived Category:Pre-UBC